monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Raiju/@comment-99.227.246.202-20151005014050/@comment-25817038-20151007005218
Gonna agree with the first response. Would opt to man-mode it and bang her raw. Knowing most monstergirls, having something getting in between her and her husband during the act would be pretty irritating, so I'd also imagine putting a condom on is just a waste of time too. I can see it now, after a long, irritating yet uneventful day at work, I get home, throw my coat onto the desk near the door, kick my shoes off across the entryway and grumble to myself as I shuffle my way up to the bedroom to get out of these damn work clothes. Getting up to the second level and closing in on my bedroom, I hear a noise that snaps me from my grumbling and irritation and my heart beats a little harder. Each beat is a little harder and faster than the last, each time my ears register the sounds of a sensual moan that sounds pleased, yet not quite satisfied. Accompanying it, the constant, rapid wet and lewd sounds only my eternally-horny and always-wet wife could make as she plays with herself with reckless abandon, her face surely once again buried in my boxers she pulled out of yesterday's dirty laundry bin. A swift kick of the door slams it open, the hinges scream in protest to the number of times the wooden door had been used to announce my presence within the mating chambers. My wife does not jump, she doesn't even flinch... Hell, she barely even noices me while she raises her hips up, "CMMHNG!!" She chomps down on the boxers while her hand moves in a blur, that thick, luscious and sexy thigh of her left leg blocking my view of what was going on. When she is done, and only when she is done, does she notice me, and that satisfied, lazy expression on her face vanishes. Her eyes focus, her smile widens, and immediately she is on her feet facing me, dressed only in my unbuttoned white shirt that is partly transparent through the sweat that dampens it. She's been at this a while.... This is not a new occasion, and the last of my own articles of clothing flop to the ground as if I had done this a thousand times before. Thinking back... We probably ''have ''done this a thousand times now... "Waited long?" I ask, casually. "Few hours..." "Just a few?" "Nine hours is a few...." "I've been gone for nine hours, babe." "Exactly..." She grins, adjusting her stance. She knows what's about to happen, it was only a week after she first assaulted me, and only days after we got married that she realized she was not the only animal that could be agressive. In the blink of an eye I'm across the few meters of our room and in my arms I take the soft, smooth body of my wife in a tackle back down to the bed. Lightning strikes us both, but strikes my wife harder for by time her back even touches the ruffled sheets of our bed, her right nipple is a prisoner of my mouth, and I am an unforgiving Warden. And thus, this marks the who-knows-how-many'eth-time my wife and I have cristened our bed within five minutes of my returning home... And if you think this is bad, there was once a time my job had me sent across the country for a week to train new hires... But that thunderstorm is a tale for another time...